Waking up In Vegas
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Because there just isn't a big enough fanbase for these two. And Because They So would do something like this. Title describes it better than I ever could. Pietro/Tabitha
1. Chapter 1

_**This couple rocks... prolly my fave pairing in all of xmen (close to old school gambit and rogue) and mostly cos Pietro's in it (AND ITS NOT HIS FRACKEN SISTER!!! GROSS) **_

_**but theres not many fics for them. I think because they're hard to write for... (i learned while writing this) especially interacting together and all.**_

_**So this is HEAVILY based off of Katy Perry's Waking Up in Vegas. Its not a song fic but i could SO imagine Tabby and Pie flying to Vegas for Vacay and following the song to a T. Even the way she TALKS is like Tabitha. **_

_**So, enjoy!**_

_~*~_

Tabitha's head was spinning when she woke up in a bed that was way too lumpy for her to be _so _inlove with it. The alarm by the bed clanged and clanged and she was sure she would blow the fucking thing up if it wasn't for something beside her shifting its weight on the mattress. The alarm was suddenly silenced, followed by a muffled curse word. Finding nothing wrong with magical things turning off alarms and cussing about it, she was almost able to fall back to sleep with someone's arm slipping around her shoulders. She instinctivley nuzzled her face into the palm. The mystery hand raked it's fingers into her hair, scratching the scalp in _just _the way she liked. She finally shut her eyes, the last thing she saw was something twinkling on the pillow and mattress she was on. Like glitter.

Pretty... pretty glitter.

Yep. Everything was perfectly normal and sleep would just come back as easily as...

_Wait._

She shot straight up in bed at the same time as her bed partner. A moment sunk in as they stared in what could only be described as pure and complete shock and/or horror. His eyes ran down her form, being that she was clad in nothing but his button up shirt and a thong. He only had a set of boxers.

Both screamed.

"What are you doing here!?" She shouted, doing what she could to cover herself back up in the blankets while jumping out of bed.

"ME!?" Quicksilver screamed, getting up to survey the scene, and just wanting to get out of the, what he assumed, filthy bed. His head was pounding, but he yelled anyway, "What are you doing here!? Is that my shirt!?"

"P-Puh-Pietro..." She quivered, noticing something strange on her left hand, "What's this?"

He looked. It wasn't like the other rings on her fingers. It was gold, not silver, and had a faux diamond carved to look like a single die. (A/N: The singular form of Dice is Die. IDK if thats the proper spelling or not... but whatever)

Gulping, he dared to look at his own hand.

Instead of seeing the bare naked hand he was used to... there was a gold band around his left ring finger.

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, **_

_**From The Maker of Mostly Boondocks Fanfics**_

_**Comes SweetlySpicey's first Xmen Evolution Fanfic**_

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**to be continued...erm started. **_

_**I hate to say this, but, unless i get atleast three reviews i dont think im gonna continue this. I really WANT to but i dont wanna waste my time if no one's gonna like it. It takes a lot to post to this site cos i have a VERY old computer AND dial up. I wrote it cos i felt like it... i'll post it if you want me to. **_


	2. Chapter 2

It was an… interesting morning to say the least. After a few shouts and curse words, the two made their way to the meeting place where the rest of the crew was sitting, eating breakfast. The moment the three brotherhood boys were seen, Pietro grabbed Tabby by the arm and threw her back around the corner where he pointed an accusing finger at her, putting on his upmost serious face, "Not one word, got it?"

She slapped his hand away from her face and walked ahead of him, flipping her hair, "Like I wanna broadcast it,"

When the two made it to the table, they should have noticed the grins on their companions faces, instead, they only noticed their own shoes.

"Glad to see you two made it back safe. Have fun last night?" Lance smirked, setting down his paper.

Tabitha, who had been biting her lip, accidentally chomped down and looked up, ignoring the blood, "What?"

"Didn't we stay with you all night?" Pietro blinked, finding it too hard to remember much from the previous evening.

"Nah, bro," Todd told him, "Ya'll was chillin at the casino with us until you left together. Ya was pretty gone by then… doncha remember?"

"Yeah." Fred stopped shoveling food into his mouth, "Where'd ya get off to?"

Tabitha laughed, waving her hand a bit and trying to come up with a great lie, "We just got bored with that place. You know. Hit some bars,"

Lance smirked at Todd, who smirked right back. Fred went back to eating faster than he was breathing and thus didn't care anymore. Lance sat straight up and gave Pietro a glance from the corner of his eye. The speed demon knew that the hot tempered mutant knew exactly what happened, "It's just… when we got back to the motel… Tabby's room was all locked up… and Pietro never showed up to our room,"

"Yeah. We were plastered," Pietro quickly thought up, "I was too slobbering drunk to find my key. You assholes weren't around and-and I just crashed on Tabby's floor. Right, Boom-Boom?"

The blonde didn't answer because she was already up and heading for the door. Pietro didn't even give an excuse before turning into a blurry image of himself and appearing two feet away from the distressed girl.

"Whaddia doin?"

She grabbed his ear and pulled him along outside, "C'mon. We gotta take care of this now,"

OOOooOOOooOOoOO

The new "couple" found a small resturaunt, far away enough to discuss what they did and didn't remember. They both remembered getting to vegas in one piece, they also both remembered hitting the casino with the boys and starting to drink almost instantly. Tabby danced on the floor for a minute while Pietro took to the slots with the guys. After about an hour or so of that, Tabby decided to try her hand at some cards, Lucky for her, she was a bit of a card shark and was doing exceptionally well at black jack.

By that time the two were already slightly tipsy, but hardly drunk. Pietro mozied over next to her and the two played a little Black Jack together. Tabby was positive he was using his speed to cheat, but, she couldn't catch him, so she was sure the bouncers could, either… not that they could do anything to him if they did, after all.

There was one point, three shots and two martinis later when Pietro gave Tabby a quirked eyebrow and a sly, "Shut up and put your money where your mouth is,"

To which she only smirked and dropped her hand, revealing a perfect 21. They shared a laugh and that's when things start to get kinda funny. Pietro had no memory of whatever happened after that but Tabby distinctly recalled her leading him out on the dance floor. She didn't tell him how they were engaged in a total grind off and make out session.

And that's where she starts to black out.

"This tells us jack," Pietro muttered, staring at the single gold band sitting atop the table.

Tabby let out a heavy sigh, looking down at her own ring that was resting in her palm. Never in her life she assumed she'd end up like her mother. But here she was, seemingly married to a man she hardly knew. Unlike her mother, however, she wasn't going to take this belly up.

With a determined look on her face, she looked at him, "What do you think?"

"I think we should cash out and get the hell outta town as fast as possible and forget this ever happened,"

Rolling her eyes she gave him a blank stare, "If we did get married, we hafta get it taken care of,"

"Why? Can't we just forget about it?"

God. Why was he such a moron? He acted like he had never been in real people world before.

"No, Speedy Gonzalous, if we got married then we have to go get a divorce or else, later, when we want to get married to someone else, we wont be able to,"

"Fine," Pietro smacked, sitting back in his chair, "Lets do it. Call up a judge or something,"

She sighed, "You can't just call a judge. You have to scheduel a court hearing,"

"Fine. I'll just call my old man," Pietro made a pass for his phone, "Magneto should know what to-" He was stopped when she grabbed his phone and dropped it in her purse.

"Don't be such a Daddy's boy. He finds out wherfe you are, you think he's gonna like it? Or why you're calling him for that matter? Don't think he'll like the idea of you being married cos of a drunken night,"

He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "This is bologna. We don't even know if we're married or not for sure. This is Vegas, Tabby. We can get married in one night then we can get divorced in one night,"

"We can try," She heaved a sigh, reaching into her purse, "We'll need to have our fake Ids, though. I left mine in motel room. You got the key?"

His eyes widened as he patted the pocket on his jeans, "No. I thought you grabbed it before we left," When she annoyed shook her head, he got pissed, "WHat the Hell Tabby! You're under aged in the city of sin and you left your ID in the room? Who does that?"

"Spare me your freakin'dirty looks!" She told him, "I'm locked out of my motel now because of you,"

The two were silent for awhile. Pietro had his elbow propped on the table, his cheek burrowing into the flat of his palm while his other hand drummed the table top with his fingers. Sitting still was never easy for the speedster, who seemed to constantly twitch in fast motion at all times. Stopping to think things over wasn't ever his strong suit, but, today he was realling racking his brain for some thoughts.

Tabitha was cool. He liked her just fine. They were buddies, who cares that she was super hot, even if she wasn't the thinnest thing out there. She was sassy and bold and could take charge. Pietro respected that, hard core. He also liked how she didn't take crap from anyone. So yeah, he supposed that in a totally plastered state of uncertainty he could see himself being sexually attracted to her… but enough to a point to actually get married?

Tabitha was having similar thoughts. She had a little crush on Pietro… but that was hardly anything to care about. He was damn good looking, but was also too… too… assertive for her. Tabby was into shy guys she could do all the talking for. She liked feeling like she was the center of attention. With someone like Pietro, it was hard to even be noticed, much less the one getting all the compliments.

But he was hot.

Eventually, the two found themselves on a voyage for clarity, hiting the streets of Vegas until they found the chapel that would have married them. The rings had small print on the insides that said something that both had a difficult time deciphering. It was either Mod's Maritals or Mads Martials. They decided to hit the street phone books until they could find it.

Finally, finding an unoccupied phone booth, they grabbed hold of the book and turned to the yellow pages. After a bit of perusing, there it was, Mod's Maritals. Tabby quickly took out her cell and dialed the number in a hurry before pressing the phone to her ear. The man on the other line sounded drowsy so she explained as quickly as she could. He told her that he married a dozen people last night, and there was no way he could recall a single couple. She begged, and he told her that if he had married the two, there should be a marriage license laying around someplace, and, that he would have the record on file.

After some more begging, the man on the line agreed to search for it. She left her name and number so he

could reach them back once he found, or didn't find it.

Upon hanging up the phone, she found her possible husband shoveling as many quarters as he could into the pay phone. Crinkling her nose, Tabitha grabbed the pay phone, just as it started to ring on the other line and slam it back down into the both.

"Hey!"

"Don't call Magneto. We can handle this," She told him darkly, "We're partners in crime, now,"

Pietro pouted, but soon got over it when he remembered why she had wanted to get ahole of a phone book, "What'd they say?"

She shrugged, "He said he'd call us if he found our names on his record,"

Not being able to sit still. Quicksilver started to walk down the sidewalk, not really knowing where he was going, but really caring, either. Tabitha followed him, a bit afraid of being lost in Vegas by herself. Which was kinda funny, seeing as she couldn't see how she could get into how much trouble she was in on her own. She took a fancy to staring at the back of his head for a moment. Even his neck seemed perturbed by the whole trip.

"You don't think we… you know…" She trailed off.

"WHat?" He looked over his shoulder, stopping in his tracks. She kept walking and even walked ahead of him, her arms behind her back.

"You know… celebrated our wedding night?"

Pietro shrugged his shoulders and stuck his chin in the air, though, Tabby was certain she saw a hint of a blush, if only for a moment.

"Firstly, I'm starting to think we didn't get married at all,"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Imagine me and you being slobbering drunk and walking into a chapel to get married. If that man don't remember us then we never showed up,"

Tabitha hadn't thought of that. He did have a point, after all. Hell, she didn't do much to conceal her powers when she was sober! She couldn't imagine how bad it must have been while she was plastered. Not to mention, one usually has to wait in long lines before they get married at a chapel in Vegas. Pietro would not have sat still for too long… and probably would have caused more than a bit of ruckus in his drunken state.

"Secondly," He continued with a smirk on his face, "I know we didn't have sex,"

"How'dya know that?" She asked, almost indignant, putting her hands on her hips and turning to face him. He high stepped ahead of her, placing a finger on her nose to tap it hurriedly before throwing both arms behind his head in a relaxed way. She watched as he pulled one hand pick a piece of imaginary lint off of his shirt.

"Because if we did," He paused dramatically to grin devilishly at her, "You wouldn't be walkin' so easily,"

She shoved him and kept walking, "I'm so sure,"

But she couldn't even hold back the smile as she prayed that he wasn't just teasing.

OOOooOOOooOOoOO

The evening was coming closer and the two had yet to received a call from Mod. They had met up with the brotherhood who were stilolo acting suspicious, though the couple hardly noticed.

"Hey. Free shots until one for everyone at the club by the motel," Lance announced, "Yall comin?"

Pietro sighed, looking at Tabby, a look that said, _Well, why not? Things couldn't get any worse._

Tabby complied with a shrug and the crew was off for one more night of partying. Luckily for them, Fred had the copy to Tabby's room key, only because he had found it outside the stairs on his way back to his own room. She was allowed to change and get ahold of her ID before meeting the boys at the club, where they were already all in full party-mode.

The club was swinging, hot music was coursing through the room that seemed to mangle with the pumping of blood from everyone's hearts. It was the deep boom you can feel in your throat that sor of moves your entire body.

The very place Tabby couldn't resist.

Todd was trying to pick up a few girls, but no one seemed interested, asside from one, oddly amphibious looking girl. Fred was busy at the bar, throwing back shots with Lance, who was also trying to keep a conversation on his phone with Kitty Pryde, trying to convince her that he was not drinking. It wasn't going so well for him. Pietro was, of course, buying drinks for every babe he could find.

Tabby was out there, drink in hand, shaking and gyrating and dancing with every boy who was dateless, and ever some who weren't. She played around for awhile before spotting her "husband" flirting with a waitress. For some reason, she got a bit annoyed and upped up her dancing ten fold, becoming more serious with her current partner who had a build that could rival Logan's and a pretty face like Scott's.

When Pietro looked up, his jaw dropped a bit. He had just noticed her. She had brushed her hair down and curled it so it looked even shorter, but the ringlets framed her face perfectly. She had on a super short hot pink dress that she paired with some tight black biker shorts and black boots. She had on a large pair of disk earrings and black eye makeup. It was the prettiest he had ever seen her…

And she was often pretty.

But she was sandwiched between two guys.

Grabbing hold of the hand of his still chattering potential date, he headed for the dance floor, where the girl gasped at his asertiveness.

"I wanna dance,"

"Sure!" The leggy red head exclaimed, tossing a thumbs up at her girlfriends who clapped and nodded at her for support.

The two started to dance. She spun and dipped a bit and Pietro tried to keep his eyes on her, but kept losing his gaze to the blonde with perfect rythym. It was a crime for her to be dancing with someone who obviously had two left feet like the one she was currently giving attention to.

Tabby, tossed away her empty glass, twirled with the song, dipped low, but she came up, she seductively put her mouth on the tip of his beer bottle, bringing it up with her, she jugged the whole thing by the time she was standing up right.

It was suggestive… raunchy… freaky…. And awesome.

"Eyes on the prize, doll," The girl Pietro was dancing with told him, clutching his face with her hands and turning her back to grin on him.

Pietro fought back the urge to roll his eyes when his hands went to her hips and followed her motions.

But then… something happened. That… that douche bag put his lips on Tabby's neck. Her eyes popped open and pushed him away, shaking her head at him to give a warning, but, he wrapped both hands around the small of her back and brought her face close to his. She put her hand on his face and tried to push him back. T'was no use.

It was then that she felt a strong hand wrap around her arm and force her out of his grasp. It was insane. One second she was being pulled into some stranger's arms, the next, she was being crushed into someone who felt familiar, her cheek against his chest and his arm wrapping tightly around her.

It was Pietro… and he was… dancing with her?

She had no idea what happened to the creep who was once with her, and couldn't care about the tramp he had been with, because there she was… dancing wildly with the only person who could keep up with her mad moves.

"Not bad, Mrs. Maximoff," He compliment when she struck a dramatic pose to the beat.

"Don't worry," She told him, shaking her hips, "I'll tone is down so you can keep up,"

Both would claim it was due to being drunk, again, but they both knew they hardly tipped the ice berg of their drinking before they started dancing with each other. Pietro trailed kisses down her neck while Tabitha would run her hands up and down his chest, begging for more.

And it wasn't until after Quicksilver had nearly shoved her out the door and down the street to the motel before Fred looked at Lance with a smile.

"So, when we gonna tell em they passed out at the Casino and we set em up in Tabby's room like that?"

Lance threw back a shot with a grin, "Later. Maybe after he find the gumball machine where we got those rings from the motel lobby,"

_**WELL!!! There you have it!**_

_**Hope it wasn't toooooo rushed, even though, I know it was.**_

_**I didn't want this to be all about emotions…**_

_**Since… I hate fics where the characters arent in character!!**_

_**ESP pietro. He isn't all gushy and romantic…EVER**_

_**Oh, and yes, once Lance told them, im sure he got his ass kicked… but prolly not from Tabby cos im guessing she couldn't walk so well. XD Jk **_

_**Anyone else find it funny that I wore a superman**_

_**Night shirt while making this?? **_

_**Oh DC… you'll never compete with my love for Marvel. **_


End file.
